Information display devices known as headup displays (HUD), which project light to the front glass of an automobile and form a virtual image in the front view of the driver to display information, have hitherto been known.
In this type of information display apparatus, it is desired to form virtual images at a plurality of different distances from the driver in order to make it easier for the driver to recognize the information.
For this reason, some information display apparatus use two image projectors disposed at different positions to form an image at each of a long distance and a short distance from the driver (see Patent Literature 1).